Tears of a Pheonix
by Raishiro
Summary: A story of how being ndecisive leads to heartbreak. You always hurt those who are closest to you. Hiinamori sadly learns this while trying to enjoy her first love. Story rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A crisp late fall breeze went through soul Society the years that passed were forgotten by people. To one shinigami in particular this was one of the worst days to come. This would be one more day that the most precious person to them left after feeling an unbearable pain.

Hitsugaya Toshiro the taichou of the tenth division the youngest taichou in the history of Soul Society was feeling a huge amount of emotional pain. Today he could be seen in a lush green meadow that had just a touch of Sakura petals on the ground. This meadow was Hinamori's favorite especially in the winter. No one knew why the young taichou would keep going to a place that caused him pain. He would stand in the meadow and just stare at a tree. This tree was where he and Hinamori would have picnics in spring. Hitsugaya was regretting a decision he had made 3 years ago about his relationship with Hinamori. Hitsugaya would have killed himself long ago if Joshiro Ukitake wouldn't have befriended him. After Hinamori's departure from Soul society Ukitake became a close friend to Hitsugaya. He visited the young taichou often to help him with his situation concerning how he pushed Hinamori to the edge of her emotions. Despite Joshiro's kindness the young taichou remained in pain and wallowed in his own misery.


	2. beginnings

I do not own bleach

Hitsugaya sat in his office staring at the towering stacks of paper work.

"When Hinamori was here she would sit on the coach and help me do this paperwork while doing her own," thought the frustrated captain.

He looked out the window to see the first snow of the winter watching the powdery substance fall to the ground.

"It's just like when Hinamori spent Christmas with me," thought Toshiro. Toshiro was standing at his window looking at the snow as it fell and hit the ground.

"It looks like your hair Shiro-chan," commented Hinamori with a smile.

"Momo I didn't know you were awake," he claimed.

She stood next to her childhood friend watching the snow fall. Toshiro faced Hinamori and said, "This is for you Momo." He was holding a silver necklace intertwined in his fingers. The necklace had emeralds in the shade of his eyes. Toshiro stood behind Momo and put the necklace around her neck. He made sure to intentionally brush her neck with the tips of his fingers as he did the task. Momo trembled at his touch. He leaned down and kissed her neck and whispered," I hope you like it.'

"It really is wonderful Toshiro," said Hinamori.

"I shouldn't have pushed Momo away," thought Toshiro.

"Taicho there's a hell butterfly from Yamato," said Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya turned around and look at his vice captain his usual scowl present. The hell butterfly gently landed on his index finger.

"Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-fuku taicho your mission is to go to the world of the living, and find out who is diminishing all the hollow in Kanuakura town. Hitugaya had a depressing demeanor the world of the living reminded him that Hinamori had left Soul Society. After Hinamori left Histugaya cut his relationship with Matsumoto. Hitsugaya just walked past her in the area to open the gate. Matsumoto followed closely behind him.

"Hitsugaya-kun," said a familiar group.

He looked up and saw Ukitake standing at the gate. Hitsugaya put on a small smile. "Hello Ukitake-taichou," Toshiro responded.

"No need to be so formal Toshiro-san," Ukitake said warmly.

Hitsugaya looked at his hands which were shaking. Matsumoto looked at her captain seeing his distress, and put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her hand off roughly as if her touch burned him. "Hitsugaya-san you need to find her," said Ukitake as he put a hand on the young captain's shoulder.

Toshiro put an impassive look on his face and made his shaking hand into a first. He walked towards the gate while ordering, "Matsumoto follow." He walked through the gate to the world of the living. Matsumoto followed with hesitation behind her captain. Ukitake had a sad expression on his face.

"I hope you find what you looking for in the world of the living. I fear that if you don't the heart that you possess will fully shatter," Ukitake whispered into the wind.


	3. The shadow of who I once was

Sorry guys for being lazy on updating lots of stuff has been going on but I'll be putting up a lot of story today.

The evening light was quickly fading causing shadows to form everywhere. A figure traveled through these shadows using them for cover as they slowly made their way to a park. The person in the shadows was Hinamori Momo. Hair black eyes brown occupation exiled shinigami/broken soul. She had changed a lot allowing herself to become more Shinigami like. The life Hinamori once lived was nothing but a terrible memory. She saw the low level hollow in the park. Hinamori shunpoed with lightning speed towards the approaching hollow.

"You will be tasty your reatsu is something quite unique shinigami," the hollow commented.

Hinamori drew her zanpac-to while flash stepping behind the hollow slicing open its head. A fountain of blood cascaded down Hinamori's blade as the twirling zanpac-to made a spiral of crimson. Her face was emotionless as she sheathed the blade. The once childish Momo was dead the person she use be was slaughtered. The act was done by none other than her childhood friend and first love Toshiro Hitsugaya. He left her sould scatter like Senbonzakura in annihilation. After Toshiro decided to not only be with his fukutaicho Matsumoto he also kissed the woman passionately in front of her eyes. That was the exact moment he killed her emotions and another types of feeling that could lead to pain.

Histsugaya sat down at the desk in the dingy apartment in the land of the living. He attuned his attention towards the misty night sky that depicted his heart and soul. The night was black and unfeeling leaving dread as it reigned over the hours to come.

"I completely destroyed hinamori's being after that bastad Azien betrayed her. I should have been there for her instead of killing the last part of her that was clinging to life," thought Toshiro in dismay.

"beep beep"

He looked down at his soul page on the table in front of him.

"A huge Hollow, wait who the hell is that moving towards it."

He ate the soul candy while flash stepping to the scene. He was on the verge of drawing his weapon until he was the vanquisher of the hollow Hinamori. She was in the process of slaying the hollow. Hinamori noticed the taichou that had mad his appearance.

"Hitsugaya-taichou , I didn't expect you to come all the way to the world of the living just for a hollow."

Toshiro could only look at Hinamori he was rendered speechless by her skill. She had desecrated a Huge hollow without releasing her zanpac-to. Hinamori still had the habit of calling him by his title symbolizing they weren't on good terms. Her face held no expression the past had chanced his friend forever.

"Momo"

"Hitsugaya-taichou you should be addressing me as Hinamori,"

"Hinamori I'm…I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Ha talk is cheap gaki you wouldn't have to apologize if you wouldn't have done something you didn't even mean. Hitsugaya-taichou if we never meet again it'll be too soon," said Hinamori as she took her leave.

She left Toshiro alone to suffer the even greater loss of his best friend/ possible lover.


	4. Memories in the snow

**Hey guys these couple of updates are to make up for so much lost time I hope you enjoy the story. Sorry about the last chapter let me make some stuff clear. Huge Hollow is actually a level of hollow in bleach and gaki means kid. Hinamori was trying to show her disdain of Toshiro through disrespect. **_**Italics mean flash back or narration of a past event to help the story along.**_

Matsumoto was standing on top of a pavilion in the watching the scene unfold.

"Why does he apologize was our love meaningless?... Did he forget about the times when we expression or affections passionately?" thought Matsumoto.

She flashed stepped away from the situation. Hitsugaya was still standing in the same spot frozen from Hinamori's harsh words. He words still stung his already broken heart.

"Your wrong Momo I still keep you close to my heart because you are one of the few people allowed myself to love," Whispered Toshiro in the darkness.

He pulled a necklace out of his uniform it was the same necklace he had given Hinamori for Christmas. He stared absently at the ground as he allowed one tear to slip off his cheek to the earth below.

Ukitake looked at pictures his office taking in all the images. There were many photos in his office all them had significant and special memories stored within them. His attention was consumed by one photo in particular. The image showed Toshiro and Mom standing in front of the tenth division after the morning snow.

"Toshiro-san gave Hinamori a necklace that day."

"_Lets go outside in the snow Toshiro."_

_Toshiro looked up from his hands which held Hinamori's. He stood up and led Momo out into the powdery snow. Toshiro look at the winter wonderland presented before him taking in the weather of the season. He felt at ease in the snow because of his zanpac-to Hyroinmaru. Momo was delicately making a snow man grinning all the while with childish glee. Toshiro walked over to the girl admiring her childish creation. _

"_That's a wonderful snowman Momo"_

_She stood up looking at her snowman letting the words of her childhood friend sink in. A chilly wind swept through the area causing Hinamori to shiver. Toshiro immediately put his coat onto his girlfriend without a second thought._

"_Toshiro aren't you going to be cold without your coat," asked Hinamori worriedly._

"_No," he said simply._

_Toshiro pulled Momo into his chest wrapping his arms around her still shivering form. He smiled when he felt her arms wrap around his waist. His light jade green eyes met her chocolate ones feeling something new. They were just centimeters apart just a millisecond from a passionate kiss. Until…_

"_Taichou!!!" yelled an all too familiar voice._

_Hitsugaya leaned back from Hinamori with deep scowl present on his once cheery features._

"_What do you want Matusmoto?"_

"_I was just seeing what HInamori-san was doing."_

_Hinamori pushed Hitsugaya away so that there was some spaced between them. Hitsugaya scowled at the loss of contact. He gave an icy glare to his vice captian to show his evident displeasure._

"_well you know what Hinamori's doing why are you still here!?!?!"_

"_Why did I come here? Why did… I remember now Ukitake-taichou is looking or you taichou."_

"_Hey Toshiro-san," greeted Ukitake warmly as he approached the group._

"_Ukitake-san why did you need to see me?" inquired the young taichou._

" _I wanted pictures of everyone enjoying a wonderful day in the snow. I want to capture some memories in a moment and keep them forever"_

_Ukitake looked at how close Hinamori and Toshiro were standing next to each other._

"_Toshrio-san you could take a picture with Momo-san,"_

"_That's a great idea Ukitake-taichou," exclaimed Matsumoto._

_Hitsugaya was beyond pissed his idiot fuku-taichou had ruined his intimate moment with Momo. This wasn't the Christmas he had envisioned for him and Momo. He looked at Matsumoto while saying, "Go home that's an order." Matsumoto frowned he always was like that when it was about him and his oh so precious girlfriend. She turned to leave knowing that her captain wouldn't spare her feelings. Toshiro looked back at Momo with a grim smile, "sorry Momo I've been ignoring you for the past few minutes. Lets take that picture. I could put it on my desk."_

_Hinamori stood closer to Toshiro allowing him to put a loving arm around her. Ukitake smiled at this "innocent" action. Momo was still wearing his coat symbolizing their unity. Ukitake took the picture making a note to have a copy of the picture made._

"_Arigato Toshiro-san."_

"_No problem any time Ukitake-san."_

_They finally went back inside to warm up after the eventful day. Toshiro sat down net to Momo on the couch holding her small form to his chest. He wrapped a blanket around them both to help warm up Hinamori. Toshiro looked into Momo's eyes, " Momo this is our first Christmas together out of love and not friendship. I thank you for bring me out of my shell and giving me a reason to be happy for the rest of my days." Toshrio kissed her sweetly on the cheek showing he cared._

"_I love you Momo Merry Christmas."_

_Hinamori blushed at his affection she knew how he felt but he was never so open. She turned to him hoping that he would give her just a little more it was Christmas a girl could dream. Toshiro answered he silent request and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet full of love from the young couple. Her lips were soft like rose peatals he noticed as their lips connected. Neither wanted the moment to end but all things must end. He released her lips and then softly kissed her again, "I hope you liked you present," a smile plastered on his face as he spoke._

"_It was a really good time for them," thought Ukitake._


End file.
